Orange bearries
by Glathal
Summary: Guidoz be up in da hood effin thongs up and Edward knos he goota get bella babe back somehow ye ye, what jasper and his brofessor be plannin to go back to jersey or they gonna hit tha shore shore? holllaaaa RED AND REVOW!


Orange Berries a twilite fic

kk dis is dedicated 2 my BFF 4 lief ravven, u rock BABE!1! Cus wqe all wunna see edwar rock out with his cocks out okkk letz go reed NO FLAMES OK ! fanks ^-^

'hey baeby' edward cullen woke up in his car and drove to bella 'wanna ride in my hto backseat? Yeeee...' bella gasped 'im soory edward but I need to go constipate on my homework.' she sighed sadly. Sasuke jumped from the tree, activating his sharingan, NARUTO I KILL YOU!" "hey jasper tha gasper, lets go to baby blues BBQs I feel like eatin some fish sticks (lols he is a homoeseuxal)." ye ye Jasper the Gasper agreed. Edward flipped his gelled back hazel brown hair, he put his aviators on and climbedinto his harley. Hey baby bella cmon mang" he shouted at bella. He knew Bella was cheating on him.

"Edward I love you" bella cried.

It reminded edward of his mother. He cried. "Biiiiiiitch get on my harley and lez go to Bbq now."

Jasper Da Gasper and Kevin Eleven went with Malice Alice to go buy sum cool leather jacketz and maybe go to Tilly's and get sum sexy jeans ye ye. Gasper pointed at his sexy sex-pack "Yo look at these flesh beans bra, you wish you can have em but you juts eat subway and musclemilk." alice malice snapped her fingers at the guy he just insalted. "boy you just got buuuurned like beans dropping through a barbecue."

Meanwhile edward was exploring his sexuality in the motors store. "Hey bella I think I am not straight." Bella nooded at him . "Its ok I knew, if you wanna kno I u're gay or not just go to tha club down street called Kennedyz Rim Apples , they got some hunky hunks there, hollaaa!" edward interested in the name, and decided 2 try it out later, gater, haters gonna hate (AN: hollaaaback girlLOL! geeddity?)

Meanwhile Edwards brother from another mother was at home chilling like a fool in a swimmin pool "ey bro I think im movin back tha new jerzey." he said " I dont like all the soccers moms here they wont spread open there you know …. I like this girl's mom named stacy and I dont want to get broken hearted." He chilled out an put on some music to clam down, meanwhile edward was

Yes, I can see her  
>'Cause every girl in here wanna be her<br>Oh, she's a diva  
>I feel the same, and I wanna meet her<p>

They say she low down  
>It's just a rumor, and I don't believe 'em<br>They say she needs to slow down  
>The baddest thing around town<p>

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
>Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe<br>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
>Without being disrespectful<p>

The way that booty movin', I can't take no more  
>Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull up close<br>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
>Without being disrespectful<p>

Damn, girl  
>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch<br>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, damn, girl  
>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch<br>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, damn, girl

Yes I can see her  
>'Cause every girl in here wanna be her<br>Oh, she's a diva  
>I feel the same, and I wanna meet her<p>

They say she low down  
>It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em<br>They say she needs to slow down  
>The baddest thing around town<p>

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
>Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe<br>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
>Without being disrespectful<p>

The way that booty movin', I can't take no more  
>Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull up close<br>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
>Without being disrespectful<p>

Damn, girl  
>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch<br>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, damn, girl  
>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch<br>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, damn girl

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, damn, girl<br>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
>Damn, you's a sexy bitch, damn, you's a sexy bitch<p> 


End file.
